Pocahontas : Chapter 1 a twist in the timestream
by Thephantompuppy
Summary: A modern day high school student named Mary finds a glowing 16th century gold compass in her backpack during U.S. History class. With the help of her three friends they try to find out where this mysterious compass came from.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school

It all started during the day of September 3rd 2013 , I was heading to my first period U.S. History class. As I opened the door to the classroom and took a seat, I opened my backpack to take out my binder and as I was taking it out I noticed a glowing 16th century gold compass. I was scared at first to take it out but as the "history nerd " that I am decided to look at the mystical object, I flipped the compass over and there written in fancy gold letters was the name Captain J.S. . When my U.S. History teacher started class I quickly but quietly put the compass away into my backpack and decided to look it over at home with my friends. Every time the compass still glowed all the way through fourth period!. Right after school the bus dropped me off at my regular bus stop and I began my way to my house where I could do some more research on the mysterious 16th century gold glowing compass with my friends. It was about 5pm when Jerika ,Keyul , & Cynthia arrived to help me find out where the compass came from. Then after much thought, Jerika decided to check out my disney video collection shelf and picked out her favorite disney movie Pocahontas. Keyul , Cynthia , and I all decided that by watching the movie it could help us find out where the compass came from and why it was glowing. Jerika then popped in the VHS tape into the VCR player then as she pressed play with the remote control the whole room went blank.

I know that I am bad at grammar but this is my very first fanfiction.  
So please comment and give me feedback on how i could do better on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Rat and a Captain

Jerika , Keyul, Cynthia , and I all landed on a wooden deck with a very hard thud. ouch! that hurt! Jerika yelled. Keep quiet Jerika! or somebody will spot us and get us into a bad situation! Cynthia and I both stated. Suddenly we all heard footsteps and hid behind a nearby crate so that hopefully nobody would see us. The footsteps became louder and louder, silently peeked out from behind the crate and saw that the footsteps belonged to the vain and cruel Governor Ratcliffe. Without even noticing I let out a loud shriek and the evil Governors ears perked up and heard my sudden shriek , "holy crap we are in major trouble" I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. As I turned to duck my head behind the crate again Cynthia tapped my shoulder so hard that when I gave in and turned around the huge shadow of Ratcliffe made my jaw drop to the ground and he seized my friends and I together with a long and tight rope Let us go you dirty dishonest rat! I screamed out loud, suddenly Ratcliffes large hand slapped me across the face and said I am warning you girly next time this hand is not going to land so easily on your face next time. I then found the guts to spit at his face and mock him more That's it you little brat! he yelled he raised his hand again to slap my face once more but I didn't feel anything , for a young man with golden blond hair , daredevil skyblue eyes handsome features , and a lean slender figure stopped the governors hand from slapping my face. Then it hit me he was the one and only Captain John Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

Explanations and meeting Captain John Smith

Captain Smith came near us and kelt down to untie the ropes that held my friends & I together. How did you three get here? and what are each of your names? the handsome young blond captain asked. Jerika , Keyul , and Cynthia all introduced themselves first then when it came to me I still remained hidden behind the crate. Come on out Mary Rose and say hello Cynthia said , oh alright I moaned. I finally came out from behind the safety of the crate and said with my eyes looking towards the ground due to the fact that I was trying to hide a sudden blush that came across my light brown cheeks, I then said " Hello I am Mary Rose Bates " I stated. Suddenly the captain caught my sudden nervousness and lifted my chin up softly to meet his gaze, he smiled and said " nice to meet you Mary Rose" and shook my hand as I blushed again. It was getting late and the sky was getting dark my friends decided to go to bed in the lower deck of the ship and me being the free spirit that I am decided to gaze up into the beautiful night sky. As I stared into the night sky looking at star after sparkling star that shined like a white diamond in the sky, suddenly I heard someone speak softly "Beautiful night don't you think"? I quickly turned around to face the smiling Captain John Smith. May I join you? he asked his breathtaking smile taking my every breath away, Yes you may join me I said softly. How did you and your friends actually get here ? he asked softly, well its kind of a long story but what happened was that I found a mysterious glowing 16th century compass in my backpack during U.S. History on the first day of school and decided to have my friends help me figure out where this mysterious compass came from and why its always glowing. Then what happened next was very freaky : so one of my friends decides to check out my disney VHS collection shelf to see if one of my disney movies would help us discover more information about the compass ,as my friend put the VHS tape inside of the VCR and pressed play on the remote control the whole room went blank and we ended up here. Very interesting the Captain Said , so that's how you four ended up here on this ship the Black Diamond.


End file.
